Levi's Story
by Neko Kasei nin
Summary: I remember over hearing Petra talking to Eren. They imagine me tall, out going, some kind of ultimate hero image. The thing is, non of that is really who I am. Where I came from is really non of their concern.
1. Star Gazing

**So a combination of the manga, anime, and my own ideas. I've written down Levi's origin story! And soon I think I may put something up on Black Butler or 07-Ghost. Maybe even SoulTaker. So yeah! Enjoy.**

Levi/ I sit on the ledge of the roof. On leg in tucked to my chest and the other dangles over. My arms rest upon my knee. My eyes belong to the stars.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I guess I was stupid to not look up here. You haven't come up here since you first joined." I hear a familiar voice. I don't actually respond, I don't want to. Erwin is the last person I want to chatter with. "I thought for sure you'd respond..." He adds, trying to get a word. "Alright, then I'll talk. You've been unfocused lately. Your battle plan failed miserably today and got two newbies killed. But I've been looking for you since you've returned five hours ago."

"I was here for a large majority of that time you wasted."

"Right... Figured. What's bothering you?"

"I don't think you'd be excited to hear about what's on my mind."

"You can tell me anything. I'll listen."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it. I've lied... That's what's bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust you."

Erwin/ He hasn't looked at me... Is he mad at me? What does he mean he doesn't trust me? Levi has always been a confusing person, even for me. There is still very little I know about him, that anyone knows. No biological records, no trace of family... Only the rumors from the streets he used to roam.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I guess I'm just being selfish. Just forget about it. Nothing will change. I still follow your orders."

Levi gets up. I finally see his pale face, the bored expression that's always molded to his features accept one time where he slipped and that was when I first met him. I look closer though. The dark circles that are always around his eyes, giving him an almost dead complexion, they are darker. There are also stains running from down his cheeks. Levi was crying... Levi. Levi was...

Stuck in thought, I almost miss stopping him. "Levi, no one can keep feelings balled up forever."

"Depends, how much longer till I die to?"

I run and out myself in front of him. "Your to stubborn to die. C'mon, there is something distracting you." He steps to the side and continues walking for the door till I grab his wrist. "Captain Levi..." I say sternly. "I'm not blind. You were crying."

"I was indeed."

"We are equals. I know you've lost a lot in the past few missions, just talk." Levi seems to think about it. "You've been here for 15 years. You've done good work and cleaned your record long ago."

"I wonder of you realize I had no intention on being here for even 48 hours. Our plan was to run."

"Then why didn't you?"

"If only I knew." I'm about ten years older than Levi... To me he'll always he a kid I have to look after. Maybe it's because I'll never get passed the fact he passed my rankings long ago, humanity's most powerful soldier. He's short, he has no emotion but boredom... He's not the hero they say, he is different though. Who knows what would have happened to him if he didn't join the Survey Corps. Possibly dead. The lower classes always get out last when the people are being evacuated.

I let go once I know he isn't leaving. He walks back to the ledge and sits. I do the same. "The plan was to kill you and run. Maybe that's what got me. I've killed multiple lives, I have no problem causing other's pain. Death doesn't affect me, nothing here for me anyways."

"I'm sorry... Repeat the beginning?"

"I hated you. Sometimes I think about it and I still do."

"No I mean the beginning." He rolls his eyes. "I called you a man. I could have called you a kid or something else."

"Like I'd care. Are you going to have trouble sleeping tonight?"

"You can't-" yeah he can. I'd believe he can even do that with his thumb. He even gives me that sarcastic look... As sarcastic as a bored person gets. "Don't answer."

"If you hadn't black mailed us to join, maybe they wouldn't have died in the field."

"wait... That's what's bothering you all of a sudden. They died years ago. You guys would have been left outside if we didn't take you in."

"Maybe. You don't know anything about the underground, do you? There are tunnels... There are ways through the walls. One is blocked now. It's a shame really. Now how can there be any excitement with the royal pigs."

"I won't ask."

"It still bothers me." He looks me in the eye, blinking slowly and emotionlessly. "I had no intention to ever be here, period. Case closed. It doesn't matter though. With my last squad, I made a bad call. I should have went back right away with the group but I stayed to pester the female titan until she got angry and escaped under desperation and then went after my squad."

"Not like anyone knew the outcome going in."

"I had a bad feeling about that expedition from the start."

"Still, no one knew. Everyone was still getting over the last attack."

"Hmm..."

"Not to mention the fact we already knew there was someone dirty inside the group who killed Sonny and Bean."

"Don't use that word. Guilty is the proper vocabulary for the context." Don't ask. I've never figured out how someone from the underground is such a clean freak... Or has such a high education in anything.

"Right..."

Levi/ When I first joined with Isabel and Farlan, we had two options. Be turned over to the Military Police, some of our crimes could be punishable by death. It was that or join the Survey Corps. It was death or death. I wasn't about to be treated like shit by the pigs they call the military police and royalty. But I didn't feel like becoming a puppet either for the free birds who go on suicide missions for fun. In a way that's all any of us are in the corps... Puppets. I guess I'm no different. I wanted to kill Erwin so bad, I hated him... I still hate him. He's almost like my puppet master. But I won't hesitate to go outside of orders when necessary. I'm 30 years old, I think I have that right and respect. There are some who remember my story who still won't respect me if their life depended on it, which it normally would, but why would I care. Maybe I believe in karma.

"Do you still feel the same way you did 8 years ago."

"I'm not foolish like I once was."

Erwin/ Maybe when he was a mere child, he was happy. But like I mentioned earlier... No one knows. He may not even know. Maybe he was underground his entire life like Isabel and Farlan.

"Before we found you, had you ever been above ground?"

"Yes. For ten years. Until I was old enough to live on my own, I lived with my uncle. He taught me how to fight in ruthless ways. He taught me how to kill mercilessly. But who am I now to be apart of the demise of humankind. I'd much rather not."

In my mind I call him Sir Prim and Proper. He doesn't have the same rebellious nature he once had, he's always been a clean freak, he's always been smart.

"Who was you're uncle?"

He doesn't answer me. Instead he gets up. "It's late. No one knows what the next day may bring. Being tired is anything but prepared."


	2. The End of Life

Four children play outside in the fields. Levi, Kira, Aden, and Ren. Levi is seven, he's the youngest. Kira and Ren, who are twins, are nine and Aden is ten. The four play tag outside everyday after chores were finished.

"Haha! I tagged you, Levi!" Kira announces.

"Aw, no fair! I was just it!"

"Oh well!" Kira runs off.

"Fine, then I'll tag you again." Levi laughs.

"So Aden and I basically get a break?" Ren asks. "Wait, where d'you go?"

"Got you." Levi taps Ren's shoulder.

"Levi! Time to come inside!" Levi's mother calls.

"Oh... See y'all later."

"See ya!"

Levi walks inside. "Go get cleaned up quickly. We must go to the market for some bread before it closes."

"Alright." He runs up to his bedroom and puts a clean change of clothes on. "I'm ready!"

"Good, then let's go."

On the way home when the family reached an alley way, thugs surrounded them. Levi hid behind his father, keeping hold of his hand. His mother keeps very close as well. "What a cute little family." All guns are being pointed at them. "Been awhile, sir."

"What do you want? I'll give you anything. Just let us go." Levi's father begs.

"Relax, I'll let you go. But boss wants a kid. A rare blooded kid. Looks like your own takes strongly to the French features. That's pretty rare. What's his name?"

"His name is Levi and you are not having him." His mother pulls him close. Levi doesn't fully comprehend the situation. He does however keep away from the thugs.

"Young couple, right? Aren't ya 28, sir?"

"What does age have to do with anything?"

"How smart ya are. Grab 'im." From behind, the woman is kicked to the ground and Levi is grabbed while his father is also being held back.

"Levi! Run!" His father yells. The kid does as told and runs off as quickly as he can. One of the thugs is chasing him.

"Get back here you little brat!" Levi hears gun shots but he keeps running. He runs into a dead end alley and two thugs look down at him. "Got you now, kiddo." One says about to grab the child but a gunshot is heard and suddenly the man falls to the ground, blood pouring to the ground. The other man is shot down too.

At the beginning of the alley stands the man who shot. Levi backs up, crying heavily. "I ain't gonna hurt ya." The man approaches Levi cautiously, as to not scare him. "My name is Kenny Ackerman." Kenny kneels down in front of Levi. He puts his hand up and cups the kid's cheeks. "You'll be alright. I promise, no one else will ever hurt you as long as I'm around." Kenny says to calm the young boy down. "What's your name, runt?"

"L-Levi." He chokes up.

"Were those your parents these men shot?" Levi nods. "How about I take you home with me then? With me around, no one can get to you. I can teach you even how to protect yourself. How 'bout that." Levi nods again. "Alright, kiddo." Kenny picks him up. "No one will be able to hurt you again."

* * *

Two years later-

"Come out come out wherever you are, little runt. Ya can't hide forever, Levi. I can hear you whining." Levi is hiding behind the the couch in the living room. A bottle is thrown at the wall above. "Get your damned ass out here!" His drunk caretaker screams. Not that Kenny isn't normally cruel but you know he's drunk because he doesn't yell like that and his voice is a but unsteady. "Levi Ackerman, you have five seconds to stop whining and get out here or I'll pull you out myself! One... Two..." Levi stays put. "Three... Four..." He doesn't dare. "Five. Here I come." Kenny treats Levi like a game, even when training. "Found ya!" Kenny is above Levi. He yanks the nine year old up grasping him under the arms. Levi lets out a screamish yelp. Tears still run down his cheeks. Kenny puts the child down and grabs his wrists. "Why didn't you do as I told you?!" Levi could smell the alcohol in the man's breath.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Levi begs, tugging as hard as he could to get free.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Levi is pushed harshly to the floor. "I've been trying my best to raise ya so you can protect yourself one day but then all of a sudden you feel rebellious, eh? Been disobeyin' a lot lately! You'll learn discipline through pain, I promise ya that, runt!" He looks down at Levi who is on the floor and frightened to death. "Go to your room, Levi."

Levi doesn't give a second thought to it, he gets up and runs quickly to his room, shutting the door and locking it and then falling to the floor. He sits against the wall and hugs his knees to his chest.


	3. Fluff

Nine year old Levi

For his age, Levi has always been short. Kenny is never afraid to point that out. As much as Levi is scared of Kenny, he still must obey and respect him. He's learned the hard way with beatings and other cruel punishments.

Today, Kenny is introducing a new part of the underground to Levi. He keeps hold of the kid's hand. At one point, Kenny has him close his eyes. To be sure he doesn't peek, he puts his hat on Levi's head and pulls it over his face. When they get to the old barn like structure, Kenny sets the hat correctly on Levi's head. "Open your eyes, Levi." The child does as told.

"Ahh..." Levi is amazed by seeing the structure. "Why show me this though?"

Kenny puts his hand on the kid's head and explains. "I found this years ago. Not many know about it because it's so far back. If someone is after you or you in danger, this can he a rendezvous point."

"Ah." Levi comprehends.

* * *

Kenny gets a rude awakening when he hears crying coming from Levi's bedroom next door. He gets up and enters the kid's bedroom to find him crying in his sleep. Kenny grabs his arms and yanks to a sitting position, making Levi awaken. "Quiet down, ya little runt! Your gonna wake the-" Kenny gives Levi is good look. The kid is frightened and tense, tears running down his cheeks. "Entire underground..." Kenny finishes. "I think your trying to deprive me of my manly reputation." He says. Levi just glares. "Alright... Come here, runt." Kenny picks up Levi by the underarms lets him cling to his body. He carries the kid downstairs and sits him on the couch. Kenny builds up a warm fire in the fire place and grabs a blanket. He sits back down and brings Levi into his lap, laying the blanket over the two of them.

"Over a century ago, people were free. People didn't starve and they lived freely around the world. We were classified more specifically by race, culture, religion, nationality, and more. People were considered different. Most know what classification they'd be today still but we are still considered all the same. Imagine, Levi... Not living within walls with fears of being devoured by monsters." Kenny tales. Soon, Levi falls back to sleep and Kenny carries him back to bed.


	4. Mission

"Levi, what do you see when you look up?"

"The rock and pillars."

"Don't you see light?"

"No..."

"Look closer runt!" Kenny begins walking off. Levi runs after the man. They get to a lighted area, over an opening like gates. Levi glares and Kenny grabs him. He puts one hand over his chest to keep him still as the child struggled. Then he grabs his chin. Levi's eyes grow wide. It's dark and wet, the rain going against them. Levi has his hand over the arm that is holding his chin trying to pull it away. "Reach far enough, look close enough, you see the outside. You see your future. You understand?" The kid nods.

* * *

13 year old Levi

"Levi, make the call kid. Better be smart too!"

"Go for it. Whatever happens happens, no going back. On my say, go." Levi responds.

"You better not get hurt or boss will kill us."

"Oh well. Go!"

They all jump down and surround the police. "Split up!" Their own squad leader announces. Levi catches the eye of one of the police and suddenly remembers something.

"I'll go left, the rest of you go right."

"Levi!"

"Follow my orders, damn it! I don't need your shit!" And with that, they split.

Levi runs after the young man. "Keep running, kid..." Erwin thought he said it quietly enough but Levi stops running.

"I'm not an idiot, bastard."

"Your very smart... And skilled. Who taught you?"

"That's non of your business, blonde."

"But your just a kid. A few years ago, you aimed just as well as you do now. Levi, was it?"

"Should I feel special that you took the time to remember my name or something?"

"Your also a smart alec. So what drives you anyways? It's a bit sickening that a child seems to be skilled in murder. How old are you anyway?" Levi shoots, purposely missing. "However... You hold back..." Erwin shoots and Levi dodges with a back flip. With the new threat, he shoots again, this time aiming for Erwin's head. In shock, Erwin barely is able to duck but still manages. "I see how that works. I don't want to hurt you. I do however want you to come with me."

"Yeah right, bastard. Like I'd do what a military pig tells me!" Now Levi is in for a real fight and runs at Erwin. Not wanting to fight a kid and not even positive he could win anyways, he runs. "Coward!" Levi is about to chase after Erwin when he remembers the trap. Then gunshots are heard. "Damn it! Damn it!" Levi debates quickly and decides against engaging in a fight. It'll give time for that blonde's plan to move. Engaging the man all in all should be opposed.

Levi runs back toward where he split with the other men. He stops short when he sees that they have all been captured. Levi pulls out his gun and shoots three of six men before he hears that idiot's voice again. "Hey!" That's enough for the men to try and escape and for Levi to run off. He makes a quick exit by jumping up onto the roof. "You can't run forever!" Erwin yells angrily. He doesn't bother going after the teen, instead he tends to the bodies of the fallen soldiers and retain the opponents.

Two of Levi's men at captured and Erwin begins his interrogation. "The 13 year old, Levi, I want to know his involvement." Erwin points his sword at the man's neck.

"No way! I ain't ratting out the boss! He'll kill us if he finds out we ratted the kid!"

"The kid's father is your boss, yes?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'!"

"What about you?" He points his sword at the other.

"Better keep your hands off Levi, or our boss'll come after ya, kiss day good bye. That's why we won't speak. Let us go we die or not and we still die. What's the point? Besides, we don't speak to no military police! You pigs won't deceive us!"

"So your protecting him?"

"Boss protects him and we have to do whatever boss says."

"Because Levi is your boss' kid, right?" No answer though for Erwin. "I don't think so... So of he's not Levi's father than why would he protect a kid?"

"Better get your nose out of where it doesn't belong."

* * *

But Erwin got more interested in this Levi kid. He still had a mission of placing him safely with the military police but he was curious on where he came from. Apparently he's been seen multiple times..

Erwin's father is murdered. He believes that the military police closest to the royals killed him, since he's been close to a break through with the titans. Erwin began getting his mind off Levi, years later he almost completely forgot. But something lingered for a bit. Still the thought of a child with thugs like them was an un comforting feeling.

* * *

16 year old Levi

Levi and Kenny were doing a partner thing. Levi was getting beat pretty badly. Kenny just kept the cigar between his lips and he didn't seem to struggle much at all. With two men left standing in front, Levi holds both guns out. Kenny crosses his arms around the teen's body. "Go on, runt. Don't hesitate. Shoot." Levi still hesitates after nine years. "Shoot, Levi!" And with that, a loud bang is heard from both guns. The men fall to the ground with bullets in their heads. "Good boy." Kenny drops his chin onto Levi's head. The teen, on the other hand just stands still and expressionless. "Don't be upset. Those pigs aren't worth dwelling over anyways." Kenny unravels and walks off. Levi puts his arms down and glares at the bodies almost shamefully.

Levi packs a bag full of clothes and a bit of bread and a sack of water. He grabs his blue cloak and wraps it around himself and takes one gun, sticking it in his back pocket and the other in his back with extra bullets. Once ready, he sneaks out while Kenny is asleep. "I'm not your puppet anymore..." He says before shutting the door.

When Kenny wakes up, he goes to Levi's room and knocks on the door. When there is no answer, he opens it. "Levi, time to-" but Levi isn't in the room. "Already up, are we, runt?" He goes downstairs. "Levi?" The teen's presence is still nonexistent. "LEVI!" He calls out loudly. He runs back up to the room and looks around for something to be out of place. The clock is gone so he left willingly. In the drawers, clothes are missing. "No... Levi..." Kenny falls to his knees and holds his head. "Your mine! Your my runt!" He yells. "Why would you leave?" He asks more calmly.

A month after leaving, Levi is wondering around when he hears crying. The crying is coming form a close by house and it belongs to a girl. Levi runs into the house to find blood and two bodies surrounded a teen girl on her knees. She can't be older than 13. She notices him and is scared. "I won't hurt you... I promise."

"Th-th-they were k-k-killed by-"

"That doesn't matter." Levi takes her wrist cautiously and helps her up. He wonders with her following into the mess of a kitchen. He takes a towel on the floor to clean her up. "My name is Levi Ackerman."

"Isabel Magnolia..."

"Do you have anybody, Iasabel?"

"No."

"Then you have me. I'll protect you. No matter what, I'll always be there. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm around. I promise." He looks into her eyes as he rubs the towel through her hair.

"Levi Ackerman..."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"A little."

"Never hurts to learn."

"You'd teach me?"

"Sure, that still counts as protection."

"Thank you... Levi."

* * *

Isabel and Levi stick together like brother and sister. He protects her because he doesn't want her to end up like he did, alone. She calls him her "big bro" since he's 17 and she is only 14. She catching on to what is taught to her like a natural. Not on Levi's level, but still pretty good. One day while they are going back to their little hide out, they are pushed by a boy running. Isabel falls to the ground and that gets to Levi.

"Wait, Levi! Look!" Chasing the teen are members of the military police.

"Shit!" He grabs her wrist and runs for it letting go once she is caught up. "Aye! Follow us!" He yells to the victim being chased. Levi leads them to a sudden turn and into a cave.

"Where'd the brat go?!"

"You mean brats? Seems the troublemaker has friends."

"Eh, whatever. We'll get them next time." The military police leave.

"Aww... Thanks, man!" The newbie gawks. "My name is Farlan Church."

"Nice to meet ya! My name is Isabel Magnolia!"

"Isabel! You don't know him!" Levi snaps, taking her shoulder.

"Lighten up! He can't be that bad. He looks young and is being chased by the royal

snots."

"Fine... The names Levi."

"Thanks for the save, Levi."

"Before we are suddenly friends, got somethin' to say?" He nods his head to Isabel.

"Oh, I'm sorry about pushing you."

"It's fine, I'm not hurt. Even though he'd never admit it, Levi is just overly protective." She explains.

"Oh, are you guys like-"

"The big bro I adopted!" She hugs Levi.

"Unnecessary... So what were they after you for?"

Farlan takes something out of his pocket. An apple. "Don't hate me... I don't live the best life. Who does living down here?"

"No one holds anything against you."

"What about your parents?" Isabel asks.

"Dead."

"Then we all have something to relate to." Levi declares boringly.

"You can stay with us!" Isabel suggests.

"Wait-" Levi looks at the two. "What do you say?" Not wanting up make Isabel upset, he covers.

"Really? If I'm not a bug, than sure! It'd be nice to have friends. And you-" Farlan points to the oldest. "seem to have quite the nerve."

"Levi is the toughest person I know! He can do anything!" She gawks. "'Cause he's my big bro. But that's what I call him so you can only call him Levi."

"How old are you two?"

"Isabel is 14, I'm 17."

"I'm 15." Farlan answers as well.

"We stick together. Deal? I promise to always have your backs, for Isabel I'll always protect her. Same for you Farlan."

"I'll have y'all's backs too." Isabel agrees. "And I'll always be there for my big bro."

"I promise too."

"Then it's settled."


	5. Chapter 6

Waiting to buy the next chapter of no regrets. I have the next chapter ready but I'm curious about one thing

-Neko Marī


End file.
